A Warrior's Destiny : A Long Journey Of Love
by Scorpion DOADA
Summary: Misao has been kidnapped and four ex samurai's, Aoshi:ex leader of the Oniwaban, Kenshin:ex Batosai the man slayer, Saito:ex Miburo wolf of the Shisengumi, and Sanosuke:ex gangster, joins forces to defeat one enemy.
1. Chapter 1 Alliance

Disclamer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. Its true owner is Nabuhiro Watsuki. But I do own some of this fanfiction's characters.

Summary: Three ex samurai's (Ex-Leader of the Oniwaban, Ex-Batosai the man slayer, Ex-Miboru wolf of the Shinsengumi, and Ex-Gangster) joins forces to defeat one enemy.

Note: Please excuse me if there are any spelling or grammer mistakes and hope the story is to your liking.

A WARRIOR'S DESTINY…

A LONG JOURNEY OF LOVE…

Chapter One…

ALLIANCE…

Aoshi Shinomori was meditating in his temple when he sensed an evil presence. Aoshi was soon on his guard when he realized that the presence was headed towards Aoiya. Aoshi soon left his place and dashed towards the Aoiya.

When he reached the Aoiya all Aoshi could sense was that the presence living the Aoiya. Aoshi soon entered the Aoiya to find every single one of the Oniwaban been defeated even Okina and he soon realizes that Misao has been kidnapped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been two years since Misao got kidnapped and Aoshi has been all over Japan by himself looking for her. Aoshi now was resting in the woods near to four large stones, the graves of his four fallen friends, Shikijou, Beshimi, Hyotoko, and Hannya.

Aoshi opened his eyes and raised his head and said, "It's been a long time, Batosai" sensing his presence. Kenshin appeared into the view with that silly look on his face along with Saito and Sanosuke arguing about something.

Saito then stepped forward pushing Sanosuke behind and said, "Let's go" to which everyone was surprised. Sanosuke continued for Saito, "Let's go find the weasel girl together. What ya think?" Kenshin nodded in agreement and Aoshi sighed Guess that's his way of saying "Thank you all"

So the new joined alliance between Aoshi Shinomori, the ex-leader of the Oniwaban; Kenshin Himura, the ex-Batosai the man slayer; Hajime Saito, the ex-Miboru wolf of the Shinsengumi; and Sanosuke Sagara, the ex-gangster, began their journey in search for Misao Makimachi, leader of the Oniwaban.

Let's go to Kyoto! There we might find some clue and we have better resources there. And you rooster head stay behind you will only get in the way" said Saito only to be intruded by Sanosuke who yelled "WHAT DID YOU SAY? Kenshin was quick to put an end to the now beginning argument. Aoshi just stared at the whole seen. "Shall we?" asked Kenshin with his usual silly smile. And Aoshi nodded in agreement.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all reached Kyoto as per Saito's suggestion. Okina welcomed them in a very fancy and stylish way to which only Kenshin's smile and Sanosuke The whole package was the response. Okina was disappointed, its not that he expected Aoshi to smile or respond as Sanosuke did but him & Saito together standing nowhere in particular staring that destroyed everything he planned so carefully.

"I guess after Misao was been kidnapped you have become even more cold Aoshi and that's to expected Misao must be 19 now and you being 29…… time is running fast for you" Okina spoke pretending to think out loud.

To this Saito smiled quite amused and Aoshi wished he could send the old man flying through every single roof that ever existed in the world but it would not serve any purpose so he stayed quite instead. Sanosuke could not help himself but burst into laugh and Kenshin's smile grew wider and the other members of the Oniwaban started to giggle to which Aoshi's stare was the end.

"Why don't all of us get inside?" Okon suggested and they all gladly welcomed the lady's suggestion especially Aoshi who almost lost his patience with Okina. Aoshi walked close by Okina and said in a very low voice almost a whisper, "I should have killed you when I had the chance. Don't make me regret that I spared you again" to this treat Okina's hair that usually stands, falls down. 'Careful while making a fool out of Aoshi next time' Okina noted. The night passed by in the blink of an eye for some.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the dawn a police man visited the Aoiya and informed Aoshi & Kenshin to go with him to the police station on the request from Saito who didn't bother to join the party or stick around for that matter.

"Hey!!!!!!!! If it's something important then how come I am not invited" Sanosuke interrupted. "Are you Mr. Sagara?" asked the police man, a sweat drop forming on his forehead. "Ya…… What if I am?" questioned Sanosuke quite pissed off from Saito. "Well Mr. Saito asked me to tell you to stay behind since you will only get in the way" answered the police man quite scared from the looks he was receiving from the ex-gangster.

"WELL BUDDIE I AM COMING WHETHER THAT CREEP LIKES IT OR NOT!!!!!!!!" yelled Sanosuke as Kenshin tried to clam him down. So along with Sanosuke, Kenshin and Aoshi followed the poor scared police man to the police station.

As soon as they reached the police station another police man was there to guide them to Saito's room much to the first police man's relief. When they reached in front of Saito's room Sanosuke dashed in with his fists ready to punch him which Saito easily avoided and pretended that nothing ever happened which arrange Sanosuke even more.

"Why did you call us here anyway if you are just going to ignore?" questioned Sanosuke. "I don't remember inviting you. You Moron…" Sanosuke began to boil but stopped as Saito continued, "As for the weasel girl's kidnap case, the Japanese police force seems to have a lead on this one. Seems the suspect kidnaps only the heir to certain high ranking families who served the Shoganate EDO ERA as a warrior. And as you know the weasel girl is the heir to the Oniwaban" finished Saito.

"You said something about a suspect, who is it?" Kenshin asked. "A priest of some kind who also served Shoganate" answered Saito when Sanosuke interrupted, "Where is he now?" Saito looked at him confused a bit. Sanosuke continued, "Well you said the Japanese police force had a lead on him right. So lets waist no more time and go to rescue the weasel girl" Sanosuke finished to which Saito responded with a devilish grin grin. "You Moron…" was all he said before leading everyone to the suspected location.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Of Chapter…

Author: Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be uploaded soon. And please review.


	2. Chapter 2 Behind the Walls

IN PREVIOUS CHAPTER "ALLIANCE": For two years Aoshi Shinomori has been searching all over Japan for Misao Makimachi who has been kidnapped. When he reached Tokyo, an alliance was formed between himself, Kenshin Himura, Hajime Saito, and Sanosuke Sagara in nodded to find Misao. They went back to Kyoto for more clues. They all are now headed to the location based on the information they gathered from Japanese police force.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A WARRIOR'S DESTINY…

A LONG JOURNEY OF LOVE…

Chapter TWO…

BEHIND THE WALLS…

As Kenshin, Aoshi & Sanosuke followed Saito they reached in front of a very huge castle in the far mountains of Kyoto. The castle was dark and gloomy in its atmosphere and there were four guards, guarding the huge gate with larger walls. Sanosuke alone brought all the four of them down clearing the way for the others. He looked up to the gate and the walls which seemed to meet the sky and said, "You mean she was always so close by to her home" Aoshi reacted to the presence they all sensed, it's the same as the one that kidnapped Misao. Now they were sure that Misao was in there or at least the one that kidnapped her.

"They moved here about a month ago. So they must not be quite prepared." Saito said as he read the report in his hand. "You better not mess up this one for us you moron" he said particularly to Sanosuke.

"Hey!!!!!!! What did I ever do to you?" Sanosuke hissed. They once again looked up to the gate and the walls. "Well… what are we waiting for LET'S GO" Sanosuke exclaimed to which he received no response from anyone. 'I feel left out here' Sanosuke thought.

They entered the castle ready to take out any guards on duty but what they found there was totally different form the out side. It was lively and beautifully colorful form the inside. But apart form a castle it looked more like a small peaceful, crowded yes, but peaceful kind of village. They entered the castle with no trouble at all since there wasn't even a single guard "This is odd" Saito said and Sanosuke sighed, "Ya………"

They decided to take a look around on 'What's going on in here' when they saw another castle inside they all realized that the gate they just entered where nothing but plain walls. "No wonder the guards went down so easily" Sanosuke whined.

They began to walk towards the castle, on their way through the woods they came across an old man who was about to die from illness. The old man asked the four men to accompany him on his last days because he feared death all alone, to which Kenshin immediately agreed.

The other three stayed behind but not with full heart like Kenshin Well he wants to help those within his reach in nodded to forgive or repay for being a man slayer.

As for Aoshi all he wanted to do was get inside that castle and rescue Misao. Saito on the other hand wanted to get inside the castle and slay the evil As for his code or reason to continue living is after all "Aku… Soku… Zan…" "Slay… Evil… Immediately…" he exists to serve justice. Hmmmmmmmmm…………

And Sanosuke, he just wanted to use his "Futae No Kiwani" on the big bad master of the castle Well, technically that's his only attack worth something after Kenshin broke his "Zanbattu" Sanosuke fans: I am just being honest here so no need to get upset.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was falling asleep and the moon was beginning to wake up when the old man asked them about their journey. Being as kind as he is Kenshin told him the whole story; the other three disagreed to this act of his though. That's when the old man began to tell a very old story to them. A love story actually.

The old man began to say, "In the third year of the Shoganate, there was a warrior named Okita Shoujiro Shoushi" hearing this Kenshin and Saito was somewhat uneasy. Aoshi knew why but did not react. Sanosuke didn't even notice something happened as the old man continued, "Okita Shoujiro Shoushi was raised to become the best warrior there is. His parents were killed by the Emperor himself to get the boy all for himself. The Emperor could sense the presence of the warrior within the boy even when he was only a baby.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okita was the best warrior there was even though he was only 18. He soon gathered one after other strong warriors to form a strong group to protect the castle and the Empire.

At the same time there was another warrior named Koshisho Shinomori" now the other three turned to look at Aoshi, who was not at all bothered by their looks but the words the man spoke, bothered him.

All this while the old man continued, "Koshisho Shinomori was second only to Okita but he was not included in the warriors group that Okita gathered, instead he gathered fighters exciding in spying and formed a group of his own on behalf of the Emperor's request.

Okita and Koshisho were always on good terms in fact they were best of friends. Koshisho's group gathered the information necessary while Okita's group protected the Emperor and the Empire. Everything was as it was supposed to be.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a night of the festivals when the Emperor decided to go into the village, to watch a dueling match between two warriors. But in between the match the Emperor stood and walked to leave when the village chief asked, "Did we offend you in anyway Your Highness?" to which the Emperor replied, "I wanted to see a good duel tonight, one that is fit for me to watch. Not some children learning to use swords" as soon as he finished speaking, the sounds of swords crossing caught his attention.

It was Okita and Koshisho crossing swords in a duel to entertain the Emperor. The Emperor took back his seat and watched the duel as it continued. All villagers couldn't believe what they were witnessing; more than two warriors fighting it looked more like the Gods crossing swords. The duel continued even when it was dawn already until Okita threw Koshisho to the ground and brought his sword dangerously close to his neck. Okita won the duel. The Emperor was quite pleased with the match and so were all the villagers. It was a duel fit for an emperor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week has passed since the duel and Okita was on his way to a mission when an arrow flew towards his direction aiming for his heart. Okita moved to his right and caught the arrow from his left with his right hand. It all happened so quickly that his horse did not realize anything.

Okita turned his horse back to see the one responsible for this. A man in mask stood in front of him.

-Okita: "What do you want?"

-The man voiced "Duel with me?" as in an order.

-Okita: "And why exactly do you want to duel me?"

-The man: "I saw you duel on the night of the festival with our Leader. How dare you walk away as if nothing happened after defeating him like that!! I shall duel with you and defeat you and take your sword as prove"

-Okita: "Leader huh! I never knew that Koshisho had someone like you as his follower"

-The man: "What do you mean by that?" Quite pissed now

Okita got down from his horse and explained: "You think you can defeat me when your leader couldn't once in his life that tells me you think highly of your self. You never introduced your self and that tells me you lack of manners"

Interrupting Okita the man said, "I am Misao Makimachi."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Of Chapter…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be posted soon. Please Review


	3. Chapter 3 Okita's Wish, Misao's Pain

IN PREVIOUS CHAPTER "BEHIND THE WALLS": Saito lead Aoshi, Kenshin, and Sanosuke into a very huge gate with larger walls. After Sanosuke brought down the Guards all four entered the gate to find a village inside with a castle in the view. On their way to the castle through woods they meet a dieing old man, who asked them to accompany him on his last days. Hearing their story from Kenshin, the old man began to tell an old story. The story itself is history of Japan and its warriors. And Okita the best warrior of that time faces a challenge from Koshisho, the second best warrior's apprentice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A WARRIOR'S DESTINY…

A LONG JOURNEY OF LOVE…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By

DOADA

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three…

OKITA'S WISH, MISAO'S PAIN…

Aoshi's eyes widened as the old man said the name he had to use full force of his control to remain calm. Saito showed no reaction whatsoever as he puffed out smoke. Kenshin bought his serious face now It's the first time since the fan fiction began. Sanosuke however remained silent too but wasn't as clam as others.

Meanwhile the old man continued the story telling, "Okita spoke, "Misao Makimachi huh!! How long have you been under Koshisho?"

-Misao: "8 years"

And charged with great force towards Okita, he had enough of the conversation already. Okita however blocked the attack with no effort whatsoever.

Misao began to charge at him one attack after the other, every time there was an increase in the force. At the rate he was charging now even Okita was finding it hard to block.

'He is as good as Koshisho. Koshisho had thought him every attack' Okita observed as he blocked Misao and began to attack as well which Misao also blocked though not as easily as Okita first did. Despite Okita's wish the duel began.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They dueled for sometime until Misao's mask finally broke and fall to the ground. Okita has won the duel, but then he notices something that he missed to observe before, something important. Misao was a girl and a very beautiful one. Okita falls in love with her.

Okita handed over his sword to her and walks towards his horse when he receives a BANG on his head from behind. Misao has thrown the sword towards his head. "I don't want your pity. I want your sword as prove that I defeated you. And until then, you can keep it" Misao said quite mad at him. "Does that mean you will challenge me again?" Okita asked quite amused.

Misao smirked a devilish grin before disappearing from the view. 'I guess that's a "Yes"' Okita thought as he too smirked a devilish grin of his own and said to himself in a whisper, "I have no patience when it comes to waiting" and heads towards the mission at hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao and Okita met again in summer at Koshisho's place while Koshisho and Okita were duel practicing which ended up as a disaster as form Koshisho's defeat turned Misao into Okita's opponent only to get defeated again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao and Okita found each other in a dueling state quite often after that duel and became tolerant of each other at first, then friends, then more than just friends and finally love was in the air. Okita had proposed to Misao and they were soon to be wed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okita has received another mission which was impossible for any to accomplish and has to leave for that mission soon but before leaving Okita asked Koshisho to look after his bride to be. Koshisho took this as an honor.

-Misao: "Is this mission really that important?"

-Okita: "I will come back for you even if I die"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okita did die in that mission and Misao spend rest of her years waiting for him while Koshisho protected Misao. Misao died at a very old age but remained loyal to Okita.

Okita's group was later on named Shinsengumi and Koshisho's group was named Oniwaban. The Shisengumi and Oniwaban has served the Shoganate rulers for more than 300 years and is still serving"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the four were shocked then Sanosuke asked, "What do you mean still serving? The EDO ERA is over and now it's the Meiji Era from last 12 years. Don't you know that?"

"Yes, I do know that is the case out side the walls but inside these walls its still the Shogenate Era" the old man replied weakly as he continued, "And there is more to the story. It is said that Okita's death was not from the mission but a terrible disease that coursed it. Okita's last words were, "Wait for me Misao"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao is still waiting and Koshisho is still protecting her. Okita is on his way back to Misao. They all lives. They just changed their shapes" with this last words the old man dies.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Of Chapter…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be posted soon. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Accursed Heaven

IN PREVIOUS CHAPTER "OKITA'S WISH, MISAO'S PAIN": Misao Makimachi and Okita Shoujiro Shoushi began to duel. Misao lost to Okita revealing that Misao is actually a woman. Okita and Misao eventually fall in love and were to be wed, when Okita goes on a mission and before leaving he promised Misao that he would return even if he dies. Okita dies to a disease after completing the mission and away from Misao. Misao also dies at an old age, all the while waiting for Okita to return to her. Koshisho protected Misao throughout her age, honoring his promise to Okita. The old man also died leaving a riddle behind as his last words.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A WARRIOR'S DESTINY…

A LONG JOURNEY OF LOVE…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By

DOADA

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four…

ASSURSED HEAVEN…

As they berried the old man, they placed the stone Sanosuke found to mark the grave. "We never asked his name" Sanosuke said in a sad tone. They remained silent for a movement before heading towards the castle once again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the castle, unlike the wall it was heavily guarded. All four fought their way in and now inside the castle there was no one to be found. All four snapped back in guard as they heard foot steps approach. Ready to fight all they came across is an old priest. The priest smiled at them and said, "Welcome to heaven, young lads"

They never dropped their guards as they followed the priest as per his request. They came to an opening behind the castle and all four was amazed to see young men and women dancing and singing together it looked like they were in middle of some festival of some kind.

"What is this place? Every time we find one weird place after the other. Now what are they celebrating?" questioned a very confused Sanosuke.

"They are not celebrating anything. They are praying" said a voice from behind them. There stood a tall young priest instead of the old priest. The priest began to say more and more weird stuff which Sanosuke couldn't take any more.

He grabbed the priest and asked, finally understanding the situation, "You are the one who kidnapped the weasel girl, aren't you? Now spit it out, where is she? or get ready to be crushed by my Futae No Kiwami" "Tsk" from Saito and Sanosuke's braking changed its direction towards Saito.

"I am trying to get rid of this accursed heaven and bring a true heaven in this land of heaven" said the priest proudly. All four looked at him as if he was crazy. "What do you mean by accursed heaven and true heaven?" asked Kenshin confused.

"You must have already heard the story of Okita and Misao's love. It is prophesied that the land where Okita and Misao's reincarnations would become one through marriage ceremony will be the heaven of true love. And the land you currently stand in, my birth land, is where Misao died alone hundreds of years ago waiting for Okita to return. This land is were love turned eternal so it's called a 'Heaven' but it's the same land that proved failure in love too so its called 'Accursed' so this land is called 'Accursed Heaven'" the priest explained impressing none of the four.

"You are wrong!!!" a voice said from behind the priest, gaining everyone's attention. There stood a young warrior in his early 20's and a young lady almost 20 behind him. Both of them were dressed as a God and a Goddess. The couple was beautiful perfect for each other.

As they approached closer Kenshin and Saito took a step behind, "How is this possible?" Kenshin asked quite shocked from what he was witnessing. Saito on the other hand couldn't tell if he was happy or scared. "What's the matter Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked quite worried and turned to look at Aoshi who also was in shock.

Sanosuke takes a closer look at the couple and realizes, "Hey!!! Weasel it's you!!!" he exclaims and tries to take back what he said. Misao was no longer the weasel girl they knew, she has grown more beautiful and more feminine 'That explains why Aoshi is shocked but why is Kenshin and Saito so shocked?' Sanosuke questioned himself. "Okita is it really you?" Saito finally asked.

"Okita!!! As in Okita Shoushi, the leader of the Shinsengumi's first squad, so that's what threw you both of your feet huh!" Sanosuke said quite surprised. "But you died during the Shoganate Era, I saw you die in pain since it was not a sword but a disease that was casing you to die" Saito continued unsure.

"But I am not Okita Shoushi, I am Shoujiro" said Shoujiro and his smile proved it. "I told you, this is the land where Okita and Misao will be wed and this place will be known as the true heaven of love. Not accursed heaven" the priest said sounding to no one as he began casting a spell.

Suddenly Aoshi began to sense the same evil presence that kidnapped Misao. He looked to the direction of the presence to find the priest chanting some sort of spell.

Shoujiro rushes towards the priest with a smile on his face and reaches him within a blink of an eye and just before the spell's completion he grabs the priest and throws his aside still smiling. "I told you, your ideas are wrong" Shoujiro threatened the priest of his life with a happy laugh. Kenshin then notices that Misao is still standing where Shoujiro left her, usually after seeing Aoshi, she runs towards him as fast as she can.

Sanosuke heads towards Misao saying, "Hey!!! Long time no see!!!" Shoujiro looks towards them not smiling much and jumps from where he stands to right in front of Misao. "What do you think you are doing kid? I was just saying "hi" to her" Sanosuke said to Shoujiro quite relaxed until he saw Misao move closer to Shoujiro for protection.

"Hey!!! Misao don't you remember me?" Sanosuke questioned trying to get closer to her to which, the answer came in form of Shoujiro's sword pointing dangerously close to his neck and life now smiling again. Shoujiro was ready to kill Sanosuke what's worse is he would be smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Of Chapter…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be posted soon. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5 Where It All Began To End

**IN PREVIOUS CHAPTER "ACCURSED HEAVEN": After burring the old man all four of them head towards the castle which was heavily guarded. Fighting their way into the deserted castle they came across an old priest who happens to be the one that kidnapped Misao. As soon as he finished explaining his evil plan Shoujiro, who now looks like Okita and Misao, who now looks more like a lady appeared. The priest tried to perform some kind of spell only to be stopped by Shoujiro. Sanosuke now faces death from Shoujiro because he tried to approach Misao.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A WARRIOR'S DESTINY…**

**A LONG JOURNEY OF LOVE…**

**By**

**DOADA**

**Chapter Five…**

**WHERE IT ALL BEGAN TO END…**

Sanosuke heads towards Misao saying, "Hey!!! Long time no see!!!" Shoujiro looks towards them not smiling much and jumps from where he stands to right in front of Misao. "What do you think you are doing kid? I was just saying "Hi" to her" Sanosuke said quite relaxed until he saw Misao move closer to Shoujiro for protection.

"Hey!!! Misao don't you remember me?" Sanosuke questioned trying to get closer to her, to which the answer came in form of Shoujiro's sword pointing dangerously close to his neck and life now smiling again. Shoujiro was ready to kill Sanosuke what's worse is he would be smiling.

Misao slightly gripped Shoujiro's cloth, when Shoujiro turned his head back to look at her smiling her eyes begged him to let Sanosuke go. Misao was scared of Sanosuke and worried about Shoujiro. Shoujiro turned his head to front to look Sanosuke in the eyes and when Sanosuke looked back onto Shoujiro's face there was a smile but his eyes, they told him 'Stay Back'.

Sanosuke backed down and Shoujiro moved to the right of Misao and placed his left hand around her waist and smiled at her and in return she smiled back at him and they both began to go back from where they appeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Misao and Shoujiro have lost their memories of us" Kenshin told Sanosuke before following them. Sanosuke grabbed the priest and began to walk behind Kenshin. Aoshi still in shock followed them along with Saito.

"Misao, she seems to have forgotten everything, even Aoshi" Kenshin thought out loud. "That's not the problem here that bastard Shoujiro, who does he think he is?" Sanosuke said quite mad. Saito puffed out smoke to this with an "Hmph".

"Well, it seems Shoujiro is actually Okita and Misao is Misao from the story the old man told us" Kenshin replied only to get Sanosuke madder If that's even possible.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shoujiro and Misao entered a mansion and all four plus one in arms soon followed them to the mansion. Seeing that the mansion belonged to Shoujiro from its name they wasted no time entering the mansion. Misao was not in the view but Shoujiro was there to welcome them in with a smile. As if he was expecting them to come following him.

"Where is Misao?" Sanosuke demanded, Kenshin was quick too coo him as the other two followed Shoujiro further into the mansion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon they where inside a strange room and by the looks of the room they could tell this is where Shoujiro practices his swordsman skills. A maid served them until they all sat comfortably for the looks of the eyes and dismissed herself.

"Who are you all? What is it you want? Why are you after Misao?" Shoujiro asked straight forward and still smiling. "We come from out side the wall looking for Misao" Kenshin answered not knowing any other way to answer him.

"Is that so!!!?" Shoujiro still smiled but his voice said that he's confused as he sighed in his response to Kenshin. "Is there something wrong Shoujiro?" Kenshin asked worried about him.

"Misao and I were born in that castle we met!" Shoujiro answered. And all four was in shock when the priest continued for Shoujiro, "I must have not mentioned this but my name is Akiyo" "Who cares!!!" Sanosuke barked as Akiyo continued, "My family also was serving the Shoganate emperors as well for generations. Even with our best abilities than others, we were not the lead priest even once for the Shoganate only because all of us were born in the land of accursed heaven.

The accursed heaven is the property of Koshisho at that time. Since Okita promised he would return here to Misao even after his death, who was under Koshisho's care. Thus Okita's reincarnations always took birth in this land, within Koshisho's property, the accursed heaven because this is where he promised to return to Misao.Inspried by Mojo Jojo from Powerpuff girls

And Misao's reincarnations also always took birth in this land because this is where she promised Okita that she would wait for him until he returns to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Misao's death there has been many times that Okita and Misao has been reincarnated but for some reason the timings where always wrong. Sometimes Misao was first to be born or sometimes Okita has already passed away when she would be born. Okita always passed away in a young age with the same terrible disease and Misao always passed away in an old age.

I wanted so badly to be accepted by the Shoganate that I began to research where the stars went wrong and finally I had the answer now but it was too late Okita was already here!!!" Akiyo fall silent after that. "You mean Okita Shoushi, the leader of Shinsengumi first squad, don't you?" asked Kenshin accusingly. "Yes!!!" was all that Akiyo replied before falling silent again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Of Chapter…**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading and the next chapter will be posted soon. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6 Shoujiro Protects Misao

**IN PREVIOUS CHAPTER "WHERE IT ALL BEGAN TO END": Sanosuke was threatened by Shoujiro of his life when Misao's worries for Shoujiro spared his life. Shoujiro began to walk away from them along with Misao when all four of them and Akiyo carried by Sanosuke followed him until they reached a mansion. Inviting themselves in. they found themselves welcomed by Shoujiro, who led them to a dojo. There in the dojo they learned more about Okita and Misao's reincarnations. They also learned that Shoujiro and Misao are the current reincarnations of Okita and Misao. And Okita Shoushi of the Shinsengumi was the reincarnation before Shoujiro.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A WARRIOR'S DESTINY…**

**A LONG JOURNEY OF LOVE…**

**By**

**DOADA**

**Chapter Six…**

**SHOUJIRO PROTECTS MISAO…  
**

"After Misao's death there has been many times that Okita and Misao has been reincarnated but for some reason the timings where always wrong. Sometimes Misao was first to be born or sometimes Okita has already passed away when she would be born. Okita always passed away in a young age with the same terrible disease and Misao always passed away in an old age.

I wanted so badly to be accepted by the Shoganate that I began to research where the stars went wrong and finally I had the answer now but it was too late Okita was already here!!!" Akiyo fall silent after that. "You mean Okita Shoushi, the leader of Shinsengumi first squad, don't you?" asked Kenshin accusingly. "Yes!!!" was all that Akiyo replied before falling silent again.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Sanosuke quite confused. "Tsk" Saito huffed before he began to speak, "He waited patiently until Okita's death to continue his evil plan, You Moron" "Plan, what kind of plan is that?" Sanosuke asked quite mad at Saito. All the while Aoshi remained very quite.

"In nodded for my plan to work Okita and Misao's reincarnations should not excide the age of six. And luckily Okita passed away as expected and I found out that this reincarnation of Okita had a younger brother. Who else was better suited for the plan. Shoujiro lived with his parents at that time and I killed his parents and he was send to live with his step family who unintentionally kept training him to become a warrior just like Okita and finally Shishio completed the plan for me.

And as for Misao she was still so young to put through rough training so from here I directly sent her to Koshisho. And until the right time comes they were suppose to stay where I left them. But Shoujiro found his way back here all by his own, in other words Okita came back to find Misao and Misao wasn't here" Akiyo finished.

"So you kidnapped Misao, in other words that's what complicated things for you even more" Sanosuke finished, ironically only Sanosuke understood this, the others were quite surprised at the ex-gangster and confused at the situation. "What do you mean by 'that's what complicated things even more'" Aoshi finally spoke.

"Well, when Aoshi left Misao years ago while she was young with Okina and left with his four friends Misao's heart made the stars rearrange themselves by giving Aoshi, Okita's place in her heart. Misao began to wait for Aoshi instead of Okita. And knowing her, when she got kidnapped and was brought here, she must have made quite a fuss, Shoujiro must have saved her and it was finalized by the stars also with her will to see Aoshi again. She began to wait for him again.

Aoshi's star was switched from Koshisho's to Okita's and Shoujiro's star switched from Okita's to Koshisho's. That's where the will to protect Misao took birth in Shoujiro's heart. And explains why she is so dependent on Shoujiro for protection. Misao is not waiting for Okita or Shoujiro, she is waiting for Aoshi.

All this destiny changing caused her to loose some of her memories among them she lost the memories of Aoshi too. Or may be this land caused it so. Misao should remember everything once she gets out of this castle by her own will. That's why the wall is built so high its not to prevent anyone from entering but prevent any one from existing it" Sanosuke explained quite proudly.

Aoshi and Shoujiro began to look at each other and the others looked at them. They all remained silent until Aoshi asked Shoujiro, "Where is Misao?" Shoujiro got up from his seat and began to walk away to exit and turned his face to Aoshi and bowed a bit as if to say 'follow me' Aoshi got up and began to follow him and the others stayed where they are.

"I guess that made this place really the accursed heaven" Akiyo grieved. "You are wrong!" said Kenshin just like Shoujiro did before him. Akiyo looked at him for explanation and Kenshin continued, "You are wrong! because the love Okita and Misao shared became eternal and this generation Misao has fallen in love with Aoshi this is where she found Aoshi after been kidnapped by you.

Shoujiro accepts the facts and sees her as his sister so love has never failed in this land its only strengthen therefore this land is the true heaven of love. That it is" Akiyo began to shed tears. Tears of happiness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Shoujiro led Aoshi into an opening with the view of a spectacular garden with all kinds of wild flowers. There were lots of rabbits in the garden. Shoujiro walked straight into the garden and one of the rabbits came close to him Shoujiro kneeled down and petted the rabbit and asked the rabbit, "Where is Misao?" a sweat drop formed on Aoshi's head as he witnessed this.

Ironically the rabbit began to hoop away from them and Shoujiro followed. They were led to a near by tree and under the tree sat Misao on a small buildup bench surrounded by many other rabbits. The rabbit hopped right onto Misao's foot, she picked it up and placed it on her lap and began to pet it, a smile forming on her face.

As they got closer and closer to Misao, she grew brighter and brighter. As Misao saw them approach she only responded to Shoujiro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Of Chapter…**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading and the next chapter "Misao's decision" will be posted soon. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7 Misao's Decision

**IN PREVIOUS CHAPTER "SHOUJIRO PROTECTS MISAO": It was Akiyo's evil plan's failure that caused the stars to change and Okita's star was switched from Shoujiro's to Aoshi's. And Koshisho's star was switched from Aoshi's to Shoujiro's causing Misao to fall in love with Aoshi rather than with Shoujiro. Kenshin explains to Akiyo that the accursed heaven is in fact the true heaven of love. Meanwhile Shoujiro led Aoshi to a garden with wild flowers where they came face to face with Misao and Misao only responses to Shoujiro's presence.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A WARRIOR'S DESTINY…**

**A LONG JOURNEY OF LOVE…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

**By**

**DOADA**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
**

**Chapter Seven…**

**MISAO'S DECISION…**

"As they got closer and closer to Misao, she grew brighter and brighter. As Misao saw them approach she only responded to Shoujiro's presence.

Shoujiro gets even closer to her and bended to be face to face distance from her. Misao looked into Shoujiro's eyes as he spoke, "The one you are waiting for is here" Misao's eyes widened as she heard those words and turned her head to look towards Aoshi.

She stood up and walked closer to Aoshi, now face to face with each other Misao's face brought up a sad expression as she does not recognize him. She hides her face in her hands and runs away from Aoshi into the mansion, trails of tears could be seen escaping their prison. Aoshi just stood there reacting to nothing.

Shoujiro approached Aoshi and said, "I expected her to react that way" to which Aoshi didn't respond either.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several days have passed, Aoshi and Misao had seen each other many times in these days but neither of them said a word to the other. "How long is this going to continue?" Sannosuke questioned 'I had enough of this… I am going to put an end to this' he decided.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sanosuke began to search for Misao whom he found in the same garden where Shoujiro revealed the truth about Aoshi to her. She was petting a rabbit again and Sanosuke went to her and as she responded, he sat next to her and asked, "Why aren't you talking to your Lord Aoshi? Don't you want to go back home?"

"I don't know what you are talking about?" was her answer.

"You still don't remember Aoshi or anyone?" Sanosuke asked quite shocked.

Misao got up from the bench and took Sanosuke's hand and began to force him to follow her. Sanosuke didn't resist and soon they were in front of Misao's bedroom. Misao opened the door to her room and pulled Sanosuke in.

Sanosuke was shocked to see her room it was nothing like what he has expected it to be.

Paintings, lots and lots of paintings, paintings of Aoshi in all shapes and forms.

"There hasn't been a day that I haven't seen that face but I don't know why I see them" Misao said quietly. 'So her memories weren't completely lost' Sanosuke thought and as the thought crossed over again he smiled.

Sanosuke walked out of the room and went directly to Aoshi. He dragged Aoshi just like Misao did to him to her room.

Aoshi was stunned to see all the paintings of him in the room. Misao was shocked to see Aoshi. "She hasn't forgotten about you yet" Sanosuke said to Aoshi and exited the room leaving them alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while Aoshi came to the opening where Saito, Kenshin, Akiyo and Sanosuke along with Shoujiro sat sipping some tea and joined them. "Let's go back!!!" Aoshi said shocking the others. "What?" Saito asked. "Let's go back!!!" Aoshi repeated. "What about Miss Misao?" Kenshin asked kind of worried. "She's coming with us" Aoshi replied "I am kind of lost here. Mind filling me in" Saito asked Aoshi, who only said, "Misao has made her decision"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Of Chapter…**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading and the next chapter "Back to Kyoto" will be posted soon and it's the final chapter. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8 Finale Back to Kyoto

**IN PREVIOUS CHAPTER "MISAO'S DECISION": Misao's reaction to Aoshi after learning the truth about him was that, to totally ignore him. Sanosuke reacted to this situation and showed Aoshi what Misao showed him that is Misao's bedroom was filled with Aoshi's painting proving that Misao has not yet lost her memory completely. Aoshi comes back to the others and tells them that 'Misao has made her decision'.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A WARRIOR'S DESTINY…**

**A LONG JOURNEY OF LOVE…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**By**

**DOADA**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Eight…**

**BACK TO KYOTO…**

**FINALE…**

Aoshi came to the opening where Saito, Kenshin, Akiyo and Sanosuke along with Shoujiro sat sipping some tea and joined them "Let's go back!!!" Aoshi said throwing the others of their feet "What?" Saito snapped.

"Let's go back!!!" Aoshi repeated "What about Miss Misao?" Kenshin asked kind of worried "She's coming with us" Aoshi replied "I am kind of lost here. Mind filling me in" Saito asked Aoshi who only said, "Misao has made her decision".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next day morning Sanosuke Sagara, Hajime Saito, Kenshin Himura, and Aoshi Shinomori along with Misao Makimachi, Shoujiro Seto and Akiyo Who's been arrested in charges of kidnapping Misao Makimachi heads towards Aoiya.

"Why is it that Shoujiro should come with us again?" Sanosuke asked quite unaware of the situation "Shoujiro is Koshisho and as long as Misao's memories remain in her current state without him around she won't feel safe" Kenshin explained with a smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They where behind the huge gates and Saito was the first to walk back outside along with Akiyo, followed by Sanosuke, Kenshin, and Aoshi. Misao hesitated to get out of the gate and Shoujiro stayed behind as well. She froze as she looked outside the castle, her eyes began to widen.

Wondering 'What's wrong with her' Sanosuke began to look at the direction she was staring and Sanosuke's eyes grew wider too. The others soon followed his lead and as they did so they were also shocked. There stood another Misao, dressed in Oniwaban uniform.

"Ah!!!!!!! its only Misao's soul that was left outside the gates to seal her memories" Akiyo explained coming back to his senses Guess he can't wait to get to prison. What a criminal? Don't you wish all criminals were like him?  :-)

After a little encouragement from Shoujiro, Misao stepped her foot out the gates and as she did so her soul returned back to its home inside Misao's body, "Lord Aoshi!" whispered Misao before fainting.

"Her memories are back alright" said Shoujiro with a smile as he caught her before she hit the ground. He was about to pick her up in bridal style but Aoshi beet him to it.

"What about Shoujiro's soul?" Sanosuke questioned "It never left its place" Saito answered the obvious answer throwing Sanosuke's madness of the scale "So that rascal knew everything to begin with and he only acted like he didn't" Sanosuke said quite mad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon they where in front of Aoiya, Okina and the others were fast to respond. Aoshi carried Misao to her bedroom and laid her on her futon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was night already and Aoshi slowly exited the room and walked to go out side the Aoiya but as he opened the door Kenshin greeted him with a smile "We will be living tomorrow" Kenshin informed Aoshi straight forward and Aoshi nodded in agreement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been six months that Misao was returned to the Aoiya. Kenshin along with his wife Kaoru and son Kenji and also Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi, Tae and Tsubame are headed towards Kyoto to attend a wedding ceremony. Wedding ceremony of Aoshi and Misao. They were welcomed by Shiro and the next day the ceremony was held in a temple and later on followed by a party at the Aoiya.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi had bought a mansion for him and his wife to live in and after the ceremony he took Misao for the first time to her new home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next to his mansion there is another mansion which belonged to Shoujiro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi and Shoujiro have grown to like each other more and they were best of friends now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shoujiro never got married in his life time and died at the age of twenty five. Before his death the only visitor besides Misao and Aoshi was Saito who had a special liking towards Shoujiro. Maybe Shoujiro reminded him too much of Okita. Along with Aoshi the other friend Shoujiro had gained was Saito.

After three years of Shoujiro's sudden death Misao has given birth to a baby girl who she named Masina Makimachi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Masina turned ten she brought in two of her best friends Koshisho Shinomori and Okita Shoujiro Shoushi. Everyone was thrown of the ground hearing the two young boy's names. That's when Misao remembered something very important.

Before Shoujiro passed away once Misao asked him the reason 'Why he didn't get married' and what he said had shocked her, "I will marry you in the next generation for sure"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disturbed by his daughters friends Aoshi heads to Akiyo for more information about this matter. What Akiyo then said never left Aoshi's mind through out his age.

"Sanosuke's observation inside the castle were all wrong. The stars never changed. Okita and Misao were never reunited. Shoujiro was, is and will remain Okita and you were, are and will remain Koshisho. Shoujiro knew the facts and never objected because the decision should be made by Misao and Misao alone. Last generation Misao choose to be Koshisho's bride which was misfortunate or let's just say turn of events. Now the best friends are love rivals, the series of regeneration or reincarnation would never end as long as Misao can wait and as long as Okita would return to her"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okita and Misao shall reincarnate again and the next time it would be me and not Koshisho that she marries" were Shoujiro's words left with Saito who just puffed out smoke and smiled at the whole situation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**THIS IS HOW THE ENTERNAL WAR BETWEEN OKITA AND KOSHISHO FROM GENERATION TO GENERATION FOR MISAO BEGAN…**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End Of Chapter…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it. Please review. Good bye...  
**


End file.
